Ready
by btvsna
Summary: While away at her first semester of college, Bella finds herself missing her boyfriend. AU/AH. Slightly OOC. Lemony goodness ahead. Written for the Love Through Lemons challenge.


**A/N: Written for the Love Through Lemons contest.**

**I know some people won't be happy with me over this pairing, but I sometimes like to mix things up. This is AU/AH, and I guess slightly OOC.**

**As always, SM owns all, I just play around with it. Enjoy.**

**Bella POV:**

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number from memory. It rang twice.

"Hey sexy," the familiar husky voice came over the line. I smiled.

"What would you do if it wasn't me? What if Charlie was using my phone?"

He laughed, a deep throaty sound.

"Yeah, because Charlie drives all the way down to Seattle just to make phone calls."

"You never know." I tried to make my voice serious.

"So, what's up," he asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice."

God, I missed him. After nearly two years of seeing Jacob every day, my first semester away at college was getting to me. I was rooming with Angela this year. It was nice, but she spent so much time at Ben's that it sometimes felt like I didn't have a roommate at all. Good for phone sex, not so much for loneliness.

"Miss me?" he asked, chuckling softly.

"Not at all," I lied.

"Sure, sure. Where are you?"

"My room," I told him, my voice automatically getting huskier; I knew where this was going.

"Oh yeah?" I could hear him moving around, hear people in the background. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you wet, Bella?"

Now I was.

Damn it, how did he do that?

"Bells?" he asked again when I didn't answer.

"Uh huh."

"Perfect," he whispered.

I was about to respond when knock sounded on the door of my dorm room.

"Damn it. Hold on a sec, Jake. Just let me get rid of whoever this is."

I opened the door and looked up, slack jawed.

"Well, if you really don't want me here I guess I can drive back."

Standing in my doorway, grinning at me impishly, was none other than Jacob, his cell phone pressed to his ear.

We moved for each other simultaneously. Our lips crashed together, hands fisting in hair and clothing. Jacob spun us into the room, slamming the door and thrusting me back against it. Throwing my head back, I moaned loudly as Jacob moved his lips to my neck, and palmed my breast roughly.

I felt Jake smile against my skin.

"You missed this, didn't you Bella?" Jake growled into my neck, pinching my nipple and eliciting another moan from me.

"That's right," he encouraged. "You missed me touching you, tasting you, taking you. Well, you know what, Bella? I missed it too."

And with that he tore my pants and underwear down my body in one fluid motion.

**Jacob POV**

I had waited three weeks before I decided to surprise Bella. This morning I told myself I'd only have to wait the three and a half hour drive. So when I saw her, looking so confused standing there in her PJs, I couldn't wait any longer. Pulling her pants and underwear down, I dropped to my knees, aching to taste her. What I saw took my breath away.

"Bella," I said quietly, "when'd you do this?"

"About a week ago." She blushed. "Why, don't you like it?"

I cupped my hand over her mound, now completely devoid of hair, and all but moaned. Bella's eyes rolled shut.

"More than you can imagine."

Throwing her leg over my shoulder, I gazed at her completely bare pussy in awe. I was used to the soft curls. Before me now were smooth folds, slick with Bella's juices. Not wanting to wait any longer, I leaned forward and thrust my tongue inside her. Bella screamed, her knees giving way, and she slid down the door a little, settling her self further on my tongue. I shifted slightly to better support her weight before lifting my thumb to her clit.

I was working her hard and fast, and I could feel as her orgasm started to spread through her body.

"Oh—oh god. Jake!" She cried before coming in my mouth.

Smiling, but deciding I wasn't done yet, I moved my mouth up to her clit.

"Oh, fuck!" Bella screamed as I thrust two fingers deep within her.

I twisted my fingers, curling them in towards me, as I sucked her clit between my teeth, flicking it with my tongue. Bella's second orgasm crashed over the first, causing her legs to give out entirely. Her full weight was settled on my face.

While Bella weighed next to nothing, the human neck could only hold so much. So, standing and scooping Bella up, I carried her to her tiny bed to continue.

Laid out before me, wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and a satisfied grin, Bella was the most beautiful creature on Earth. Her hair was disheveled and splayed out above her, her eyes dark with lust, and her skin was the most beautiful pink and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Slowly I raised her up, freeing her from her shirt, so she was lying naked before me.

Gently, reverently, I kissed her, slowly exploring her mouth. I had gotten what I needed, that first taste after so many weeks apart, now I was going to take my time.

I worked my way down her body; running her earlobe between my teeth, placing kisses down her neck, running my tongue along her collarbone. I made sure not an inch was forgotten, not one piece of skin left unattended.

I carefully worked her left breast, sucking in the tender skin along the bottom, before leaning forward and capturing her nipple in my mouth.

She arched into me, fisting her little hands into my long, black hair.

I continued my trip down her body, making a slight detour at her bellybutton, until my lips were once more at her mound. Instead of returning to her smooth folds, I moved down her right leg. I paused behind her knee, tracing the area with my tongue before sucking gently, just how she liked.

I kneaded her calf gently as I continued down, kissing the arch of her foot, and popping her big toe into my mouth before moving to the other leg.

"Jake. Please," Bella whimpered.

"Please what, baby?" I asked as I continued to suck on her inner thigh. I hated the idea that I might not be giving her something she wanted, that she needed.

"Please, Jake, let me touch you."

I stopped what I was doing and groaned against her skin.

I had been hard since I climbed in the Rabbit at 6 o'clock that morning. My dick was throbbing painfully, straining against my zipper. But I knew that if I wanted to maintain control over the situation, over myself, I would need to stay clothed. At least until Bella was.

We had yet to take that final step in our physical relationship. We had decided to avoid regret we would decide when we were ready separately, not in the heat of the moment. I had realized that I was ready months ago. Bella was still on the fence.

There had been many close calls; many weakening of resolve, but one of us always got our head together before it was too late. To date, my rule of one of us being clothed at all times had worked well, and I wasn't about to go back on it.

"In a few minutes, baby," I promised before lowering my mouth to her folds.

I spent time licking each of her lips, sucking them gently, before running my tongue up the length of her. I raised my eyes to look at her as I slowly circled her clit. Her eyes were closed, her hands in her hair, and she was tossing her head back and forth.

I was very proud of the fact that eight months ago I had next to no knowledge about the female body, but now I could turn Bella into an incoherent mess in four minutes flat. I had learned how to work her into a frenzy with my mouth and fingers; how to bring her right to the edge, or throw her completely over it. I didn't need her guidance anymore, I could tell what she wanted by her breaths, the sound of her moans, and the movements of her body. I used this knowledge to pull her over the edge for a third time.

I could do this forever, pleasing Bella in this way. Knowing the pleasure I brought to her, hearing her moans, and tasting her as she came again and again was almost enough to get me off without even being touched.

Usually by now Bella would be capable of little more than incoherent mumbles, so it surprised me when she leaned forward, crashing her lips to mine. I felt her juices still on my face, in my mouth, and the knowledge that she could taste herself made me harder still.

Rising to her knees before me, Bella continued to kiss me, taking me off guard when she ripped my shirt up and over my head.

Her hands were back in my hair, her lips crushed back to mine, and her bare chest was pressed against my own. The feeling of her warm skin against mine, her tiny nipples hard against my chest, was pure heaven. I couldn't figure out why I had denied myself this pleasure for so long. But then I felt Bella's hands on the button of my jeans, and I remembered.

I clutched the top of her arms, stilling her actions but not moving her away.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice hoarse. "What are you doing?"

"Jake, I…I want," her voice was a breathy whisper, barely there. "I want you."

I groaned, resting my forehead to hers. I clung to the last shards of my resolve. I could do this, I could back peddle. It would just be so much easier if I couldn't feel her nipples drag along my chest with each breath.

"Bella," I whispered, closing my eyes. "We can't, baby. Not in the heat of the moment, remember?" I kissed her nose, my words helping my resolve marginally. "I don't want you to do something you'll regret later."

"I didn't decide just now, Jake, I realized I was ready a week ago."

My cock twitched.

"A week ago?" I choked.

"Mm hmm," she hummed, shifting her hand to palm me through my jeans. I bucked into her. "That's why I waxed," she purred.

Fuck.

"Bells, are—are you sure?" I desperately clung to the last pieces of my resolve. If she needed me to stop this now, I could. I hoped.

"Jacob," the way she said my name, something in her tone, had me pulling back to look at her. Her face was set in determination, her eyes full of certainty.

"I'm ready," she said softly.

The last piece of my resolve crumbled away as I closed the small distance between us and kissed her.

The kiss was slow, gentle, and perfect. It reminded me a little of our first kiss almost nine months ago. Only Bella wasn't going to run away this time, she was urging me on.

When Bella's hands fell once again to the button on my jeans, I didn't stop her. Rising off one knee, then the other, I tossed my jeans to the floor before easing Bella back to the bed. I settled myself between her legs. I could feel her wet heat against my tip.

Suddenly I was no longer confident. I was once more a frightened sixteen year old kid who had no idea what he was doing.

"Bella," I whispered, my voice shaky and higher than normal. "Bells, are you sure? We can still stop."

My body screamed at me that no, we couldn't stop; we'd reached the point of no return. But a small part of my brain, the scared unsure part, wanted to stop.

"Jake," she whispered, and it comforted me that her voice was shaky too. "I'm sure." She ran her fingers through my hair, gently kissing me. "I'm ready."

I nodded, kissing her back.

I maneuvered my hand between us, grasping my length and positioning it at her slick entrance.

"Here?" I asked, unsure.

She nodded, kissing me again.

I pressed forward slightly, just my tip entering her. Even being inside her just this small amount was bliss. We groaned in unison and my head fell to her shoulder.

It was all I could do to keep from thrusting in her fully. I may not be Don Juan, but I knew a girl's first time usually hurt. It killed me knowing I was going to bring Bella pain, but at least I could be as gentle as possible.

I pushed forward a little more and felt it: Bella's barrier.

I tried to steady myself with a few deep breaths. Which was the best way to do this? Fast or slow? Quick, I decided, like a band-aid.

Lifting my head slightly, I softly placed a kiss on Bella's forehead, on each of her eyelids, and on her nose, before finally kissing her sweet, perfect mouth.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against her mouth before thrusting forwards an inch.

I kissed Bella through her small gasp of pain. I held myself as still as possible, trying to ignore the torture of being half sheathed with in her. After several long moments, Bella moved her hips against me.

"Okay."

I slowly inched myself the rest of the way in. When I could go no further I dropped my head to Bella's shoulder and tried to steady myself. I knew girls needed a moment to adjust, especially the first time, but my body was screaming out for me to pound her into the mattress.

_Later,_ I told myself. _If Bella wants to do this again, there'll be plenty of time for that later._

"Jacob," Bella said softly. "I'll admit I'm no expert in this arena, but I do believe you're supposed to move."

I laughed into her neck. Kissing her gently on the lips, I pulled out several inches before shifting back in.

"Better?" I asked hoarsely, impressed I could talk.

"Much." Bella's voice was as strained as mine was, and I wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure.

"Are you okay, Bells?" I leaned back to gauge her reaction. She seemed surprised.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't stop." She wiggled against me again.

God, I was happy I'd gotten Bella off earlier; I wasn't going to last long.

After only a couple more strokes, I felt the tightening in my balls.

"Shit—Bells, I'm sorry. I'm—I'm—"

"Ssh," she kissed me. "It's okay. Come on, baby. Come in me."

That was my undoing.

"Oh fuck! Bella!" I screamed as my hips bucked erratically into her, and I came within her in several hot bursts.

When I was finished, I collapsed on top of her, thankfully having the presence of mind to roll off her before she suffocated.

"That…that was just…"

"I know," she chuckled.

"But you—you didn't finish." I suddenly felt like a tool, getting off when Bella didn't. She just smiled at me.

"It's fine. Most girls don't their first times. You'll just have to make it up to me next time."

I looked at the sly grin crossing her face, taking in her words, when it hit me. _Next time_. She wanted a next time.

Lying on our sides in the small bed, I looked at Bella, flushed and beautiful, and realized that I couldn't ask for anything more.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud groan from Bella.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up. Was she hurt?

"Guh! I missed my first class!" She was looking at the clock. "And most of the second, come to think of it."

"Well," I said, a devilish grin crossing my face, "you do look terribly flushed. I think you might be coming down with something."

She looked at me for a moment, confused. I saw the realization cross her face when she caught on.

"You know, I think you're right," she said, lying back down. "I am feeling flushed, and a little breathless. I think I might need some bed rest."

"Lots of bed rest," I said before claiming her lips with my own once more. Looks like I'll be able to make that up to Bella sooner than I thought.

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
